


Threats and Violence

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [454]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedWriting Prompt. Scott vs The Hood - 61. “If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”





	Threats and Violence

There’s blood dripping down over his left eye, and his entire right side is simultaneously ice and fire. But Scott willed himself forward another step, closing the distance between them.

“If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!” 

The Hood took half a step back, his eyes narrowing as he took in the shredded uniform, the bloody trail Scott was leaving in the dirt. “You look ready to faint, not fight,” he sneered.

Scott’s fingers didn’t seem able to curl into a proper fist, but he raised them anyway. “Try me,” he spat, tasting blood on his lips.

That got him another narrow, considering look. “Despite what you may think, Mr Tracy, I’m not a monster. I just want what’s mine.” The Hood leaned in slightly, bending at the waist. “And your life isn’t something I own yet.” The Hood’s pale fingers sketched a salute before he turned and vanished into the darkness.

Scott stayed on his feet until he heard Kayo yelling his name. Her hand touched his shoulder as he dropped to his knees and unconsciousness swallowed him whole.


End file.
